After Festival
by Fujiwara Aiko
Summary: Amu pergi ke festival bersama dua cowok yang sama-sama menyukainya, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih dia sukai? RnR (Tadamuto) :)


_Disclaimer : Shugo Chara! __© Peach-Pit ;; __After Festival __© Fujiwara Aiko_

_Genre : Humor/Friendship/Romance_

_Rated : T_

_Summary : Amu pergi ke festival bersama dua cowok yang sama-sama menyukainya, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih dia sukai? RnR (Tadamuto)_

_Warning : gajeness, anehness, OOC, Banyak dialog nyasar di sela – sela cerita, typo(s), rada pemborosan kata, humor garing, dwwl._

* * *

**-_-_-_-AFTER FESTIVAL-_-_-_-**

* * *

**.::Opening Talkshow::.**

**Jengg Jreenggg (tampak tirai yang dibuka)**

**Aiko : Moshimoshi Minna! Aiko-chan kembali lagi di FSCI dengan fic baru! XD**

**Eru : Author ini kembali setelah membawakan fic Chara School miliknya.**

**Iru : Di sana ada aku dan Shugo Chara lainnya loh! *promosi***

**Aiko : Aha, betul sekali.**

**Ran : Aiko, Aiko, kenapa kami nggak ada di fic ini?**

**Miki : Iya nih, kami nggak diikutkan?**

**Aiko : Ayolah, kalian kan udah main di Chara School, gantian lah sama pemilik-pemilik kalian**

**Suu : Ai-chan benar desu, kasihan Amu-chan, Tadase-kun sama Ikuto nggak dapet peran.**

**Aiko : Betul tuh.**

**Daiya : Ngomong-ngomong Ai, kok Tadamuto?**

**Aiko : Ahh... kalian bisa baca sendiri nanti kenapa aku tulis Tadamuto**

**Kiseki : Apa ini pairing tiga orang sekaligus?**

**Aiko : Sudah kubilang nanti kalian tau sendiri. Udah deh, kita mulai aja yuk! Yoru.**

**Yoru : Nya! Please READ and RIVIEW ya nya! **

**Aiko : Happy reading! :j**

* * *

Langit terlihat merah di saat matahari mulai terbenam. Saat itu juga, gedung Sekolah Seiyo Gakuen telah sepi. Tapi tidak di rumah kaca Royal Garden. Tempat dimana para anggota guardian berkumpul.

**.**

**Di Royal Garden di Sekolah Swasta Seiyo Gakuen (pemborosan kata!)**

**.**

Terdapat lima orang anak sedang minum teko **#plak** maksud author teh yang dituangkan dari teko sambil membicarakan suatu hal bersama.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang anak berkacamata sambil berlari terburu-burunya menuju Royal Garden untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

_JBRAK_. Terdengar suara pintu di rumah kaca Royal Garden dibuka.

**(Ran : **Bohong tuh!** |Aiko : **Apa?** | Miki : **Masa' rumah kaca suara pintunya _JBRAK_?** | Aiko : **Wakh! Bener juga! Emh... *mikir*)

Beberapa tahun kemudian (WHAT!), Author pun sepakat mengganti kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

Seorang anak berkaca mata berlari terburu-burunya menuju rumah kaca Royal Garden untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"SEMUANYA!" Teriaknya ketika baru masuk di rumah kaca Royal Garden yang pintunya tidak tertutup.

"Eh, Kairi?" Sahut seorang anak yang ada di Royal Garden kepada anak berkaca mata itu, yang tidak lain bernama Kairi Sanjo. Salah satu mantan anggota guardian yang pernah duduk di posisi Jack.

"Semuanya...Semu...Semua..." Kairi berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah jauh-jauh berlari dari Amerika untuk numpang kamar man- **#duagh** maksud author dari rumahnya menuju Royal Garden.

"Kairi, ini, minum dulu..." Kata salah seorang anggota guardian yang duduk di posisi Ace sembari berjalan menuju Kairi yang terengah-engah untuk menyodorkan segelas teh padanya.

"Makasih ya, Yaya..." Kata Kairi sambil menerima teh dari anak tadi, yang tidak lain bernama Yaya Yuiki. Salah satu anggota guardian yang duduk di posisi Ace.

Kairi pun meminum teh dari Yaya.

"Bismillahiraqmaniraqim..." Gumam Kairi.

_Gluk, gluk, gluk, gluk- Brusssshhh!_

"HUAAHHH...PANAASS!" keluarlah api dari mulut Kairi karena panasnya teh yang diberikan Yaya padanya. Sampai-sampai tanaman mawar yang terkena semburannya jadi hangus tak berbekas. Untung nggak kena Yaya.

Bagaimana nggak panas, orang itu teh baru diangkat dari atas kompor yang ada di dapur Royal Garden.

**(Kiseki : **Sejak kapan Royal Garden punya dapur... *sweatdrop*)

Kairi 'pun tergeletak tak berdaya. Inalilahi wa'i- **#buagh**

_Zgrak_

Tiba-tiba layar menjadi gelap, dan muncul lampu yang berarah pada Yaya dan Kairi. (seolah-olah seperti di panggung, yang mengisahkan seorang pangeran dan putri)

"Huaahhh Kairi...!" Yaya pun mulai menangis.

Perlahan Kairi membuka matanya. "Tenang Ace... gue masih hidup kok..." Kata Kairi mencoba bangkit dari posisinya.

"huhuhuhuuu..." Yaya masih menangis.

"Jangan menangis Ace...Gue masih hidup..." Kata Kairi menghibur.

"Yaya...Yaya nggak tanya kalau Kairi masih hidup...!" Yaya menahan tangisnya sejenak.

"Kenapa Ace?" Tanya Kairi.

"K-KAIRI JAHAT! Tuh bunga 'kan Yaya tanam waktu pertama diangkat jadi anggota guardiann...huaahhh..." Seru Yaya menangis lebih keras sambil memeluk pot bunga mawar yang tanamannya hangus tak berbekas kena semburan Kairi barusan.

Kairi pun pundung di pojokan.

Empat anggota guardian yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat adegan itu.

Layar kembali seperti semula.

Beberapa bulan (HAH!) setelah menunggu Yaya dan Kairi kembali dalam wujud semul- **#plak** maksud author selesai dengan adegan mereka, cerita pun berlanjut.

"Ada apa Jack?" Tanya anak yang duduk di posisi King.

"SEMUANYA! Aku mau pindah ke sekolah ini lagi!" Seru Kairi dengan semangatnya.

"Kenapa pindah kesini lagi?" Tanya anak yang duduk di posisi Queen dingin.

"Lho? Nggak boleh ya?" Tanya Kairi balik dengan wajah memelas. "Kalau gitu aku nggak jadi pindah aja deh." Katanya pundung sambil berjalan keluar dari Royal Garden.

Seorang anak yang duduk di posisi Joker menatap ketiga temannya yang terlihat nggak peduli. Kemudian dia pun memanggil Kairi.

"Tunggu Kairi!" Serunya.

"Ah, iya, ada apa Hinamori?" Tanya Kairi dengan semangat, berharap kalau anak ini alias Amu Hinamori ini akan menahannya pergi.

"Kairi, nanti kalau balik bawain pekempek ya!" Pesannya dengan tampang innocent.

_GUBRAK_

"Ah, Yaya juga bawaain permen lollipop rasa tanah kacang ya." Tambah Yaya ikut memesan. (**Pepe :** Tunggu! Tanah kacang ? !)

"Kalau aku bakpo isi kacang panjang ya." Tambah Rima Mashiro yang duduk di posisi Queen ikut memesan.

"Ah, kalau aku bawain onde-onde isi cabe ya." Tadase Hotori yang duduk di posisi King pun ikut memesan.

"Kalau aku bawaain mi sedap rasa ayam bawang ya." Tambah Nagihiko Fujisaki yang duduk di posisi Jack tidak mau ketinggalan memesan.

Kairi hanya bisa pasrah dengan pesanan teman-temannya yang aneh – aneh itu. Kemudian diapun berjalan keluar lagi dari Royal Garden.

(**Ran** : Sejak kapan para guardian tau onde-onde sama pekempek. Terus, kok ada mi sedap rasa ayam bawang! Sejak kapan iklan itu masuk Jepang. *sweatdrop berkepanjangan (?)*)

Sebelum Kairi akan keluar, ada Tsukasa yang tiba – tiba datang tak diundang, pulang tak dijemput **#plak.**

"Kalian semua, jangan lupa pergi ke festival sekolah besok Minggu ya." Katanya.

Kemudian keluarlah tiga orang yang tidak mengerti asal usulnya dari belakang Tsukasa, yaitu Kukai Souma, Utau Hoshina, dan Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Lho-Lho-Lho! Kok kalian ada di sini!" Seru keenam orang yang ada di dalam Royal Garden kompak seperti paduan suara.

"Kami diundang Tsukasa untuk datang ke festival sekolah ini besok." Kata Kukai mewakili dua orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Festivalnya kan besok, kenapa datang sekarang?" Tanya Amu.

"Kami cuma mau berkunjung, katanya Tsukasa ada kondangan sekarang." Jawab Ikuto.

"Hah?" Semua orang yang ada di dalam Royal Garden pun sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar jawaban Ikuto.

"Ikuto, kondangannya kan kemarin. Kamu nggak datang gara-gara ketiduran di WC gitu loh." Kata Utau menjelaskan pada Ikuto.

"Hah iya juga!" Kata Ikuto baru inget sambil menepuk dahinya yang ada nyamuknya.

"Ngomong –ngomong kok tumben ada Kairi di sini." Kata Tsukasa yang baru menyadari akan sosok lelaki berbaju hitam yang tidak menapakkan kakinya di atas tan**-#plak** di depannya itu.

"Eh, aku cuma mau bilang ke mereka kalau aku mau pindah ke sini lagi, tapi kayaknya mereka nggak senang, jadi aku mau membatalkan niatku untuk pindah." Kata Kairi menjelaskan.

"Woi Kairi, bukannya kamu tadi mau beliin jajan buat kami!" Seru Amu yang baru ingat.

"Oh iya." Seru Kairi segera berlari keluar.

"Tunggu Kairi." Tsukasa menahan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kairi.

"Aku boleh titip martabak telor rasa stroberi nggak?" Kata Tsukasa memesan.

"Ah, aku juga boleh titip bakso kepala kuda kan." Kata Utau ikut memesan.

"Kalau aku mi ramen rasa kayu manis ya." Tambah Kukai ikut memesan.

"Ah, kalau aku Taiyaki isi sambal uleg ya." Tambah Ikuto tak mau ketinggalan.

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa Kairi pun pasrah untuk pergi dan membelikan seluruh pesananan teman-temannya yang benar – benar super duper ultra mega giga aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong Utau, kamu kok tau kalau aku ketiduran WC kemarin." Tanya Ikuto yang baru sadar akan perkataan adiknya 5 hari yang lalu**#plak**.

"Kemarin waktu Kukai pinjem toilet di rumah kita gara – gara toilet di rumahnya dipakai saudaranya maen catur, eh ada kamu lagi tiduran dengan nyenyaknya di situ." KataUtau menjelaskan lebar panjang, eh kebalik, panjang lebar.

"HAh! maen catur di toilet?" Tanya Amu bingung.

"Ada yasinan di rumahku kemarin, dan mengundang seluruh komplek yang jumlahnya 200 orang." Jawab Kukai.

"Hah? Yasinan?" Bingung Amu.

"Siapa yang menginggal?" Tanya Ikuto.

"Terus kenapa malah saudaranya Kukai nggak ikut yasinan?" Tambah Tadase ikut bertanya.

"Kucing Author mati, terus orang tuanya nggak boleh ngadaain yasinan di rumahnya, akhirnya dia pinjem rumahku deh" Kata Kukai menjelaskan.

"Lho? Gitu kok kalian mau aja?" Tanya Amu.

"Iya...soalnya kami di kasih 40 tiket mi ramen gratis. Tapi entah kenapa waktu aku coba kemarin ternyata promosinya udah habis 2 tahun yang lalu. Begitu blo'onnya aku karena udah terlanjur beli 10 mangkok, dan dengan terpaksa aku pura-pura kebelet ke WC dan kabur ke rumahnya Utau." Jelas Kukai panjang lebar.

"Hei, hei Ikuto, besok ke festival sama aku yuk!" Ajak Utau yang inget akan festival besok.

"Hei Amu, besok ke festival sama aku ya." Ajak Ikuto pada Amu mengabaikan ajakan Utau barusan.

Utau pun pundung di bawah meja.

"WAKH! ADA TIKUS! Ada tikus!" Jerit Yaya yang tidak dipedulikan oleh siapapun yang mendengarnya. Akhirnya dia pun ikut pundung menyebelahi Utau. (Reader : Hah?)

"Enak saja! Amu-chan akan pergi bersamaku!" Bantah Tadase dengan men-death glare Ikuto.

"Heh. Apa kau bilang! Amu milikku tau!" Seru Ikuto tersenyum sinis.

"Amu itu milikku!" Bantah Tadase dengan sorotan tajam.

"Milikku!" Sahut Ikuto.

"Milikku!" Seru Tadase.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Sampai 100 kali.

Terjadilah pertengkaran jambak – jambakan rambut antara Tadase dan Ikuto.

Amu hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop melihat kedua orang yang merebutkannya saling berkelahi itu.

"Enak sekali Amu. Direbutin dua cowok sekaligus. Aku jadi iri." Kata Rima polos.

"Jangan iri begitu Rima-chan." Kata Nagi menasehati. "Hei Rima-chan, kamu punya tali nggak?" Tambahnya bertanya.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Rima kembali.

"Buat nyatuin hati kita berdua." Jawab Nagi dengan seringai menggoda. Sontak wajah Rima pun langsung merah semerah wortel.

(**Suu** : Woy! Wortel itu hijau desu! | **Aiko** : Oh, iya! | **Daiya** : Yang bener itu semerah bayam! | **Suu** : Bayam itu oranye desu. | **Daiya** : Bukannya wortel yang warnanya oranye? | **Aiko** : Sudahlah, yang bener tuh semerah bawang bombay. | **Suu + Daiya** : Iya deh. | **Readers** : *sweatdrop*)

"Ah Nagi bisa aja~" Kata Rima dengan tersenyum gaje plus ngedip – ngedipin mata gara – gara kelilipan.

(**Rhytm :** Sejak kapan Nagi jadi begini! | **Temari :** Aku akan belajar itu | **Kusukusu :** _Kusukusu~_ *tertawa*)

"Utau! Beli ramen yuk!" Ajak Kukai yang merasa cacing – cacing di perutnya mulai berpawai.

"Ah Ay-" _JDUAK_. Karena terlalu bersemangat Utau lupa kalau dia ada di bawah meja. Akhirnya dia pun terbentur meja sampai pingsan.

"Ah, Utau!" Kukai pun langsung menuju tempat Utau. "Utau, bertahanlah!" Seru Kukai yang kemudian mengangkat Utau ala pengantin dan membawanya ke rumah sakit tanpa permisi karena saking cemasnya. Lagian yang lainnya juga nggak peduli.

Pertengkaran antara Tadase dan Ikuto terus berlanjut sampai babak ke-7 (Heh?).

"A-Anu, kalian berdua. Jangan bertengkar dong,kita jalan bertiga saja gimana?" Tanya Amu mencoba menghentikan dua orang tersebut.

"Idemu bagus juga, kalau begitu kami antar pulang ya." Kata Ikuto dan Tadase langsung setuju kemudian megantar Amu pulang tanpa permisi. Soalnya yang lain juga nggak peduli pada mereka.

Rima yang baru sadar akan hilangnya 5 temannya langsung beranjak dari tempatnya untuk pergi ke kantor polisi.

"Tunggu Rima-chan!" Nagi pun mengikuti Rima yang lari secepat The Flash itu.

"Eh, Yaya juga ikuut!" Kata Yaya kemudian berlari mengikuti Rima dan Nagihiko.

Kini hanya ada Tsukasa di dalam Royal Garden.

"Kok semuanya pergi? Yasudah deh, aku juga pergi." Tsukasa pun pergi begitu saja.

Apa mereka nggak lupa sesuatu?

.

.

"Teman-teman! Ini pesan-" Kairi datang ke Royal Garden dengan terengah-engah setelah 2 bulan (What?) mencari makanan buat teman-temannya itu. Tapi dia hanya disambut oleh meja meja dan kursi kursi serta tanaman yang ada di dalam sana.

"Mereka semua kemana! ! ! ! !" Jerit Kairi frustasi karena telah menghabiskan uangnya untuk membelikan seluruh pesanan teman-temannya yang ternyata mereka tidak ada di tempat.

Sungguh malang nasib Kairi hari ini.

Untunglah tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis berambut biru gelap menuju Kairi.

"Lho! Author!" Seru Kairi memastikan.

"Yo. Kairi. Kok kamu sendirian?" Tanya gadis tersebut yang tidak lain adalah author fic ini.

"Maunya sih ada temen-temenku, eh kok waktu gue balik nggak ada orang. Author, ini ada makanan milik temen – temen gue, tapi sepertinya mereka udah pergi." Jawab Kairi sambil menunjukkan makanan yang dibawanya.

"Wee. Kalau begitu makanannya buat aku ya, kebetulan aku sama pemain-pemain yang nggak kepakai lagi kelaparan. Makasih ya." Ucap sang Author yang kemudian hilang begitu saja degan membawa seluruh makanan Kairi. Padahal Kairi tidak berniat untuk menawarkan makanan yang dibawanya.

(Di balik layar ~ **Aiko :** Hoi semuanya! Gue dapet makanan nih! | **All Shugo Chara :** Horrreee!)

Sementara itu Kairi pulang ke rumahnya, lalu masuk ke kamar dan menangis 3 hari 3 malam meratapi nasibnya. (**Mushashi **: Jahat banget sih Author! Ngasih Kairi nasib yang seperti ini...! | **Aiko **: *senyum innocent*)

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Langit terlihat begitu cerah karena penerangan sang mentari. Amu, pagi itu juga tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke festival sekolah.

"Amu-chan! Ada tamu tuh!" Teriak Ibu Amu dari lantai bawah pake toa (ha?).

"Ah! Iya Ma, sebentar!" Teriak Amu dari kamarnya membalas pake toa juga.

Setelah bersiap – siap, kemudian Amu turun ke bawah tanah**#plak** maksudnya lantai bawah untuk menemui tamu yang dimaksud Mamanya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika kakinya menapak di lantai bawah.

_Cpak_

"Lho! Ada apa ini!" Seru Amu kaget ketika merasakan air di telapak kakinya. Dan bisa kita lihat rumah Amu tengah kebanjiran.

"Ah! Onee-chan!"Seru Ami yang lagi asyiknya naik ban berenang.

"A-Ami ! ?" Kaget Amu.

"Ah, Amu-chan, kamu sudah di tunggu di luar sama dua cowok tuh." Kata Mama Amu dengan wajah merona karena habis melihat dua cowok yang bertamu untuk Amu.

"M-Mama, ini kok banjir?" Tanya Amu.

"Oh, sudah biasa..." Jawab Mamanya.

Amu yang mendengar jawaban Mamanya kemudian menoleh ke sumber yang dimaksud. Dan-

"AMU-CHANN!" Teriak Papa Amu yang tengah menangis sederas air terjun itu. Pantes aja rumahnya jadi banjir.

Amu yang menyadari itu pun langsung syok dan cepat – cepat keluar sebelum banjir di rumahnya tambah tinggi.

"Mama! Aku pamit!" Seru Amu berpamitan pada Mamanya dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Hati-hati ya!" Pesan Mama Amu. Amu hanya melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari rumahnya yang kebanjiran itu.

"Tadase! Ikuto! Maaf menunggu lama." Kata Amu pada kedua cowok yang sedari tadi terlihat menunggunya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok." Kata Tadase dan Ikuto bersamaan. "Sudahlah, kita berangkat sekarang yuk." Ajak kedua cowok itu pada Amu.

"Oke!" Seru Amu setuju.

"Oh ya, kita naik kendaraan pribadiku ya. Udah kuparkir di sana." Kata Tadase pada Amu dan Ikuto sambil menunjuk mobil pribadinya yang diparkir di atas pohon (WHAT!).

"Wahhh! Bagusnya!" Seru Amu dengan mata berbinar-binar melihatnya.

Sedangkan Ikuto memperhatikan mobil tersebut sambil berkata dalam hati, "Kayaknya itu mobil termewah yang pernah kulihat."

"Nah ayo naik!" Seru Tadase dengan membawa Amu dan Ikuto masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Dan.

_Trongtongtongtongtongtong... (_dst.)

Kenalpot mobil Tadase pun berbunyi layaknya drum band. Dan bisa kita lihat, kalau mobil Tadase adalah Bajai hasil import dari Negara kita (Indonesia).

Ikuto dan Tadase duduk di depan (emangnya tempat duduk bajaj yang bagian depan bisa untuk dua orang!), sedangkan Amu begitu girang – girang di belakang sambil lompat-lompat ala cheerleader.

(**Ran :** Nggak jebol tuh bajajnya!)

Sedangkan Ikuto hanya duduk di depan dengan stay coolnya. Padahal di hatinya bilang "Emak! Babe! Beliin aye mobil yang kayak gini dooong!"

(**Yoru :** Ikuto kok jadi katrok kayak gini sih _nya_. | **Aiko :** Maklum, di Jepang kan belum ada bajaj. | **Kiseki :** Benar – benar mobil berkelas mewah! *mata berbinar-binar*)

"Tadase! Apa kita nggak bisa lebih cepat lagi!" Tanya Amu yang masih kegirangan.

"Tentu, pegengan semua ya!" Seru Tadase yang menyetir bajaj.

Amu pun segera pegangan di kursinya, sedangkan Ikuto pegangan jendela yang tak tertutup.

Dan.

Wuuusssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh hhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh

Bajaj Tadase pun mengeluarkan noss dan melaju dengan kecepatan 40km/detik (Heh?). Kemudian bajaj Tadase mengeluarkan sayap di kiri dan kanan sehingga mengakibatkan bajajnya terbang ke angkasa.

"Semuanya! Siap-siap terjun!" Perintah Tadase dengan memberikan Amu dan Ikuto parasut masing-masing.

Mereka bertiga pun kemudian melompat dan terjun ke bumi yang turunnya pas di depan sekolah Seiyo Gakuen.

.

**Festival Sekolah Seiyo Gakuen.**

Itulah yang tertulis di depan sekolah Amu dan Tadase.

"Nah, Amu. Kita masuk sekarang." Ajak Ikuto dan Tadase yang kemudian menggandeng tangan Amu.

Sedangkan bajaj Tadase terjun bagaikan meteor, bahkan langsung diberitakan secara live disana. (Sugoi...)

"Wah, lihat! Amu_-senpai_ kencan sama cowok keren tuh!" Seru salah seorang adik kelas Amu yang melihatnya bergandengan dengan Tadase dan Ikuto. Siswa yang lain pun langsung berteriak histeris melihatnya.

Ketika Amu sadar, dia mencoba melepaskan gandengannya, tapi Tadase dan Ikuto telah memberi lem permanen untuk memastikan supaya tangan Amu tidak lepas dari gandengan mereka.

"Ah! _Ohayo_ Hinamori! Tadase! Ikuto!" Sapa Kukai ketika melihat 3 orang tersebut.

"Oh, _Ohayo_ Kukai! Utau!" Sapa mereka kembali pada Kukai dan orang yang disebelahnya.

"Hei, Kukai, apa kau lihat Rima, Nahigiko, Yaya, sama Kairi?" Tanya Amu.

"Belum tuh." Jawab Kukai singkat.

"Bukannya itu Rima sama Nagihiko?" Kata Utau menunjuk dua orang yang baru masuk dari pintu gerbang. Keempat orang yang ada di situ pun menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Kok bawa polisi?" Tanya Amu.

_Ngggiiiinggg_

Terdengar suara mic yang tengah di tes. "Tes, tes, satu, lima, lima. Tes."

"Apa orang yang ngetes mic ini nggak lulus SD?" Kata Kukai sweatdrop. Diikuti keempat orang lainnya yang ada disitu.

"Hei, ada konser ya?" Tanya Amu ketika melihat ke arah panggung.

"Iya tuh kayaknya." Jawab Tadase.

"Tunggu, kayaknya kita kenal orang itu." Kata Ikuto yang memperhatikan gadis yang tengah mengetes mik.

"Tes, tes. Ehm. Halo minna-san! Namaku adalah Aiko Fujiwara, aku akan membawakan sebuah lagu untuk memeriahkan festival ini!" Seru gadis itu yang tidak lain adalah Aiko. Author fic ini. (**Reader :** Lagi-lagi penampakan ini muncul!)

"ITU KAN AUTHOR!" Seru Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Kukai, dan Utau bersamaan seperti paduan suara.

Terlihat Aiko mulai menarik napas untuk bersiap menyanyi.

"Dia mau nyanyi ya...?" Tanya Utau yang terpaku melihat Author.

"Iya tuh kayaknya..." Jawab Kukai yang juga terpaku melihat sang Author akan konser.

Dan-

"BALONKU ADA LIMA! RUPA-RUPA WARNANYA! HIJAU KUNING KELABU! MERAH MUDA DAN BIR-" Amu, Ikuto dan Tadase yang tidak tahan dengan suara dari Author ini langsung menyumpel mulutnya dengan batu, dilakban, kemudian menyekapnya ke dalam gudang plus dikunci pake 40 gembok. (perhatian : Jangan ditiru). Benar-benar author yang nggak bisa diandalkan.

"Utau, kamu saja yang yanyi deh." Seru Amu pada Utau.

"Tapi-" Utau ragu. Kukai yang melihat Utau seperti itu langsung meletakkan kedua tangannya dipundak Utau.

"Utau! Kau bisa! Kau bisa menyanyi! Jangan ragu, kau itu kan penyanyi! Cepat naiklah ke panggung dan nyanyikan lagu untuk kami semua!" Kata Kukai memberi semangat pada Utau sampai air ludahnya muncrat – muncrat di muka Utau.

Tapi Utau yang mendengar perkataan Kukai barusan langsung merona. "Kukai..." Gumamnya terpesona.

"Cepat ke sana!" Seru Kukai yang kemudian mendorong Utau untuk naik ke panggung.

Utau hanya melempar senyum pada Kukai dengan arti "Terima kasih". Kukai pun melempar senyum balik dengan arti "Sama-sama". Kemudian Utau melempar senyum lagi. Kukai pun melempar senyumnya kembali. Lagi-lagi Utau melempar senyum lagi ke Kukai, dan Kukai pun membalasnya. Terjadilah lempar – lemparan senyum antara Utau dan Kukai sampai maghrib dan Festival telah selesai.

Ketika Utau akan menyanyi. "Kok sepi?" Gumamnya.

"Hoi Utau! Pulang yuk! Festivalnya udah bubar loh!" Seru Kukai dari bawah.

"Jangan dulu! Aku mau dengerin dulu!" Seru Amu yang ternyata masih duduk menunggu lagu dari Utau.

Tidak hanya Amu, ternyata ada Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, Rima bersama polisi yang dibawanya tengah duduk di depan panggung yang masih menunggu Utau menyanyi.

Kukai yang melihat itu pun kembali menyemangati Utau. Dan Utau pun mulai menyanyi.

Lagu Taiyou ga Niau yo (lagu asli milik Nana Mizuki).

Semua penonton begitu menikmati lagu yang dinyanyikan Utau, sampai akhirnya semuanya pun bubar untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing – masing.

Tapi di sana tinggal Amu, Ikuto dan Tadase yang masih berdiri di depan sekolah.

"Hinamori, Tadase, Ikuto, aku duluan ya." Pamit Kukai pada ketiga orang tersebut.

"Ikuto, aku pulang dulu ya. Amu, Tadase aku duluan ya." Pamit Utau pada ketiga orang itu juga.

"Iya." Jawab mereka singkat kemudian melambaikan tangan ke arah Utau dan Kukai yang pergi.

"Tadase, Ikuto, aku juga duluan ya." Kata Amu akan berpamitan pada Tadase dan Ikuto dan mencoba melepas genggaman mereka.

"K-Kalian, aku mau pulang." Kata Amu yang merasa tangannya masih digenggam itu.

"Amu." "Amu-chan" Panggil Ikuto dan Tadase bersamaan.

Amu pun menoleh. Kedua orang tersebut menatap Amu dengan tatapan serius. Wajah Amu pun langsung merona dibuatnya.

"K-Kalian, ada apa?" Tanya Amu masih merona.

"Amu, diantara kami. Siapa yang akan kau pilih?" Tanya Ikuto dengan tatapan serius.

"EH!" Amu pun langsung kaget.

"Iya, Amu-chan, kau akan memilih aku atau Ikuto-nissan?" Tanya Tadase juga menatap Amu dengan tatapan serius.

Amu hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap mereka dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena kaget. "Kenapa kalian tanya begitu?" Tanya Amu.

"Karena kami ingin tau perasaan yang kau rasakan pada kami. Apakah utukku atau untukknya." Jawab Tadase dan Ikuto serius.

Amu masih diam. Kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan egois..." Kata Amu.

Kedua cowok yang ada di situ pun kaget mendengarnya.

"Kalian tidak boleh seperti ini! Tentu saja kalau aku di disuruh memilih, aku pasti-" Amu mulai menangis dan menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. Kedua cowok itu pun menatap Amu dengan tak sabar mendengar lanjutan perkataannya. Dan-

"Aku sudah pasti tidak bisa memilih sekarang!" Seru Amu menangis semakin deras.

Ikuto dan Tadase saling bertatapan, kemudian kembali menatap Amu.

"Maaf Amu, kami tak bermaksud seperti ini." Kata Ikuto.

"Iya Amu-chan, maafkan kami." Kata Tadase menambahkan.

Amu masih terdiam dan terus mengalirkan air mata.

"Sudahlah Amu. Jangan menagis." Kata Ikuto menghibur.

"Iya, usaplah air matamu itu." Tambah Tadase sembari menyodorkan sapu tangan pada Amu. Amu pun menerimanya dan mengusap air matanya yang mengalir.

"Kalau sudah saatnya nanti, kau boleh memilih." Kata Ikuto. "Kami akan dengan sabar menunggu jawabanmu Amu-chan." Tambah Tadase.

Amu menatap kedua cowok yang ada di depannya dan kedua cowok itu hanya melempar senyum padanya.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian seperti ini..." Kata Amu yang kemudian ikut tersenyum.

"Amu" "Amu-chan" Panggil kedua cowok itu.

"Hm? Eh!" Kedua cowok itu pun kemudian mencium lembut pipi Amu bersamaan.

"Kami akan menunggu jawabanmu Amu."

"Suatu hari nanti."

.

.

.

**The End.**

* * *

.

**[Extra]**

Sore hari setelah merasakan lelahnya sekolah, Amu pun pulang ke rumah supaya bisa segera istirahat di kasur yang empuk. Dia terus berjalan menuju rumahnya, sampai ketika sorot matanya mengarah ke sesuatu langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Tadase? Ikuto?" Kata Amu memastikan apa yang dilihatnya pada dua orang yang tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya. Wajahnya pun serasa memanas.

"Ah, Amu." Sambut kedua orang itu.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?" Tanya Amu sembari berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu.

"Ah, kami mau mengajakmu ke taman bermain. Kau mau kan?" Ajak Ikuto dan Tadase.

"T-Tapi aku harus bilang ke orang tuaku dulu." Kata Amu sembari berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika merasakan sentuhan hangat di kedua telapak tangannya. Dia pun menoleh ke sumber yang memberikan sentuhan hangat itu.

"Kami sudah bilang tadi. Kamu nggak perlu bilang lagi, atau Papamu akan membanjiri rumahmu lagi." Kata Ikuto dan Tadase dengan tatapan hangat mereka. Amu yang melihat kedua orang tersebut langsung merasa sekujur tubuhnya semakin panas.

Ikuto dan Tadase pun menarik tangan Amu dan mengajaknya ke taman bermain. Amu yang semula hanya bisa diam kemudian tersenyum dengan perlakuan Ikuto dan Tadase padanya.

"Siapa yang akan memendapatkan hatiku nanti?" Tanyanya dalam hati.

.

**End**

.

.

* * *

**-_-_-_-AFTER FESTIVAL-_-_-_-**

* * *

**.::Ending Talkshow::.**

**Ran : Hai minna-san! Akhirnya nih fic selesai juga!**

**Miki : Huf... Maaf ya kalau endingnya agak kurang bagus...**

**Suu : Atau humornya yang agak garing**

**Daiya : dan cukup memaksa.**

**Eru : Nah minna-san yang baik, mohon REVIEWnya ya.**

**Iru : Kritik, saran, pujian, semunya boleh kok.**

**Yoru : Buat fic yang direncanakan di Talkshow fic Chara School sepertinya akan dipublish jadi fic ke-3 milik Aiko **_**nya.**_

**Kiseki : Yups, jangan lupa kunjungi fic Chara School juga ya. *promosi***

**Ran : Hei hei, ngomong – ngomong Aiko mana?**

**Miki : Seingatku tadi dia di sekap di gudang.**

**Suu : Apa! Itu gawat desu!**

**All Shugo Chara : AIKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (-Chaaaan)**

***sementara itu Aiko telah terbaring lemas tak berdaya di gudang, dan tidak lama lagi nyawanya akan melayang #plak***

* * *

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW YAH!**

**V**

**V**


End file.
